


Hold Me Tight

by Novkat21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Mentioned Scott McCall, Mentioned Sheriff Stilinski, Naked Derek Hale, Omega Derek, Short One Shot, Stiles Stilinski Doesn't Know About Werewolves, Tumblr Prompt, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: "Don't be like the others. Don't abandon me."Stiles instinctively wrapped his arms around Derek at the pain he heard in the man's voice. "Okay. I won't."~Tumblr Prompt: Abandon





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all you beautiful people!
> 
> I decided to challenge myself and write this for a prompt. I'll admit - it's not my best work and I'm not quite sure I like it. 
> 
> But oh well. I did a thing, which I've only ever done once before.
> 
> Thanks for letting me join in on the fun! I appreciate it!
> 
> *Not beta read - all mistakes are mine and I apologize for them.
> 
> Enjoy!

Stiles hung his head, nearly smacking his forehead on the jeep's engine. He threw his wrench out at the trees with an angry shout, losing sight of it as it vanished into the dark underbrush. A loud yip of pain sounded as he turned back to his vehicle.

"Shit," he whispered, turning back around to where he'd thrown the wrench. He couldn't see much in the dark of the night so he couldn't quite tell where the sound had come from, but he remembered the direction the wrench had gone, so he made his way toward it. 

He didn't get very far into the forest before he found the tool. It sat in a small patch of grass, gleaming in the moonlight. He bent down to pick it up when a low rumbling sounded. He froze, fingers barely touching the cool metal. Glancing over to his left, he was met with bright glowing blue eyes and sharp teeth, the low rumbling turning into a harsh growl. 

Stiles wasn't like his friend Scott - he knew next to nothing about animals. He'd always wanted a dog, but his dad was hardly home growing up and he was always at school or with Scott. He'd sometimes wait in the front of the vet's office until Scott's shift ended, but he never got to see any animals.

Of course, he had a favorite. Growing up, he'd always loved dogs. Never a specific breed - how could he pick among all those beautiful creatures?! Somewhere along the way, he'd discovered wolves and fell in love. He'd done so much research that his dad threatened to eat steak for a whole week if he didn't stop spouting off random facts about them.

But now, as he stared one dead in the eye, all that research and knowledge fled from his mind as his heart started racing in his chest.

"Uh, hey there," he said, staying still. The growling rose an octave and he flinched. He slowly crouched down to be at a better eye level with the wolf, his mind reaching for any and all research he'd done. 

It all came back at once and he quickly dropped his gaze, bowing his head slightly. He mentally kicked himself as he held as still as possible for being so stupid.

The growling died down so much he could barely hear it. He fought the urge to look up and instead focused on calming his heart. It didn't help much, because in the next second, crunching of leaves and rocks sounded, approaching him. He held his breath as a black snout appeared in his vision, sniffing at his t-shirt, the growling gone. It stayed a few inches away for a moment before taking another step closer, brushing its nose against his chest.

"Hi," he whispered. The wolf stilled then looked up at him with those stark blue eyes. It was an odd color for a wolf; he remembered researching wolf eye colors because he'd come across something similar on the internet. "I'm not going to hurt you. I mean, I kinda did already, didn't I? Sorry about that, by the way. Totally wasn't aiming for you, I swear."

The wolf huffed then went back to sniffing him, moving its snout up to the side of Stiles' neck. He couldn't help the small laugh that left his mouth, watching the wolf's eyes twitch upward. "That tickles." Stiles finally lifted his head and took the wolf in. Its black coat shone in the white light, its paws spotted with white fur near its claws. It was tall for its kind, but it held itself in a way that - if Stiles didn't know better - screamed insecurity. "Why are you all by yourself so close to the road?"

It cocked its head to side, staring deeply into his eyes. "Can I pet you?" The wolf snorted, backed up a bit, then bowed its head and picked up the wrench with its teeth. It looked at Stiles then moved quietly toward Stiles jeep. "Hey, woah, where are you going?" It glanced back at him briefly before jumping into the vehicle from the open driver's door. "Dude, what are you doing?" He rushed over to his jeep and peered inside to see the wolf curled up on the passenger seat and the wrench settled on the driver's seat. "I can't take you home. My dad would kill me." Its ears went flat against its head and it seemed to curl into itself more.

Omega.

That's what the color of its eyes meant. It was an omega, a wolf without a pack. 

Stiles gave it a sympathetic look. "Fine. You can stay. But I've gotta try to fix this thing so I can get us back to my place. Don't ruin the seats, please. I've worked hard on this baby."

He grabbed the wrench and went back to attempt to get the vehicle up and running. After a little while, he went to try to start it up. The engine turned several times before finally roaring to life. Stiles sighed, shut the hood of the car and climbed back in. He glanced over at the wolf to see it in the same position, intelligent eyes watching him. 

"Alright, time to go home." He shifted gears and drove down the dark road, headlights glaring into the distance. "So, you a boy?" Its ears perked upright as he spoke, indicating it was actually listening. "Or a girl?" A growl rumbled through its throat. "Okay, boy it is. But what am I gonna call you? Wolf? Jet? Blue?" The animal made a sound between a huff and a snort and turned his head away from Stiles. "I have no idea what that means, so I'm gonna stick with Jet. It seems to fit you best out of all those." Stiles glanced over at the wolf right as he flicked his ears backward, clearly not happy with the nickname. But it's not like it had a nametag or could speak to him to tell him what he preferred. 

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled into the Stilinki's driveway, thankfully empty of the sheriff's cruiser.

"Come on, big guy, let's go inside," he muttered as he hopped out and held the door open. Jet jumped out and followed him up to the house, waiting patiently for Stiles to enter first. "I don't get it. You act all big and tough, but now all of a sudden, you're acting like a regular omega and I'm your alpha." They looked at each other in the hallway and Stiles flailed his arms. "I'm not your alpha!" Jet stared up at him, backing away and lowering his body to the floor, ears flicked backward. Stiles sighed and crouched down, rubbing Jet's head. "Sorry, buddy. Didn't mean to freak you out."

Yawning, Stiles wandered up to his bedroom and kicked his shoes off, tossing his jacket on his computer chair. He turned to his bathroom then stopped when he saw a black shadow shoot from his bedroom door toward his bed. He spun around to see Jet walking in a circle on his blankets before plopping down and looking over at him.

Stiles started to comment when he noticed Jet's eyes weren't blue anymore. Hazel green eyes peered over at him from across the room and he scrambled through all the research in his mind, trying to remember anything about changing eye colors.

"What kind of wolf are you?" They stared at each other for a moment before Stiles grabbed some pajamas and went into the bathroom, closing it behind him, still slightly perturbed.

He wasn't sure why, but he didn't feel comfortable changing in front of the wolf. He knew how crazy it sounded. People changed in front of their pets all the time. Right?

After he finished changing and brushing his teeth, he wandered back into his room and flicked the light off. He climbed into bed, Jet moving and leaning against the wall until Stiles was settled. Then he crawled up the bed and laid down beside Stiles, pressing up against his back. The young man thought it strange, but shrugged it off and eased into sleep.

♡

Stiles woke the next morning practically sweating. He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands, yawning as he started to roll onto his back. His elbow hit hard, muscled flesh and that's when he realized a heavy arm was tossed over his stomach, warm breath tickling his neck. He froze and glanced over to the spot where Jet should've been...

...and saw a beautiful man laying beside him. Light stubble, long, dark eyelashes, dark messy hair. Stiles couldn't help but drag his eyes down the man's chest, abs a few inches from his side. 

He shot his gaze back up when he realized the man was naked, heat creeping up his cheeks. Another realization hit him: the man was laying where Jet had been last night.

His mind raced, thinking of all the possibilities of what could've happened. But none of them quite made sense.

A puff of air hit his neck and he glanced at the man to see hazel eyes blinking over at him. There was a tense moment - tense for Stiles, anyway, because he didn't know what the man was going to do. He could be a murderer for all he knew! Of course Stiles knew that if this guy was a murderer, he wouldn't be laying naked next to him. It just didn't make sense.

Suddenly, the man inhaled sharply and jerked away from Stiles, promptly falling off the bed. Stiles rushed over and looked down at him, thanking all heavens above that the sheet had somehow gotten wrapped around the other man's waist.

"Dude, you okay?" Stiles asked the first question that popped into his mind.

Those hazel eyes looked back up at him, wide eyed, before the man scrambled further away.

"I'm sorry," the man rambled. "I didn't mean to turn back. I'll turn back and-or I can just leave. I can do that, too. I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold up." Stiles sat up and rubbed his hands over his face, then looked straight at the man. He was crouched in the middle of the room, muscles taut and eyes still wide. "Only I'm supposed to talk that fast." The man lowered his head slightly, giving Stiles a sense of deja vu. "What do you mean turn back? How'd you get into my room? And why are you naked?"

The man's gaze shifted away. "It was an accident."

Stiles raised an eyebrow and waited for more. But nothing else came. "Dude, I can't read your mind. What was an accident?"

"I was the wolf and I guess I turned back in my sleep. I didn't mean to. Look, I'll just go-" The man started to stand and Stiles flailed frantically, nearly falling off the bed.

"Wait! What do you mean you were the wolf?" As quickly as the words left his mouth, it clicked in his mind. "You're a werewolf?" The man hesitated, then nodded once. "Dude, that's so cool! How long have you been one? Or were you born a werewolf? Does it hurt when you change back? Is that why you acted as though I was your alpha? Did you have an alpha? Man, I have so many questions!" The man relaxed a bit, but still looked nervous, refusing to meet Stiles' gaze. "Sorry, ADHD. And I kind of have no filter. I'm Stiles and I'm pretty sure you don't like the nickname Jet."

The man's face pulled back into a sour expression. "Derek. My name's Derek."

"So I'm right, right? You're an omega?" Derek nodded. "How long?"

"A few years. I'm still not used to it all."

Stiles mind was buzzing with questions, his skin itching with curiosity. But something in Derek's eyes had him holding himself back. 

"Are you okay?" The werewolf's face pinched and his body stiffened. Then, before Stiles could blink, he was pushed back onto the bed with Derek laying over him, pressing his face into the side of his neck.

"You're the first person in such a long time to treat me like an actual human being," Derek mumbled, his breath tickling Stiles' skin. "I know I said I would leave, but... Don't be like the others. Don't abandon me."

Stiles instinctively wrapped his arms around Derek at the tone he used. "Okay. I won't." Derek's muscles relaxed as Stiles' fingers slipped into the man's hair. He barely just met this man, but he already felt close to him. He wanted to know him better, to know who had left this man so broken. 

Then, because he couldn't stand the dark mood, he blurted out, "Only if you put some pants on."

The laugh that followed made his heart flip and he wanted to hear that sound every day.

**Author's Note:**

> So I may end up writing more. I just don't like the way I ended it. If you want more, let me know!
> 
> I hope you liked it though! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come join my Sterek shipping:  
> [novkat21](https://www.novkat.tumblr.com)


End file.
